Ben 10: Alien Force (2008)
Ben 10: Alien Force is an American animated television series created by team Man of Action, and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series premiered on Cartoon Network on April 18, 2008 and ended on March 26, 2010. The series ran for a total of three seasons and 46 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson 'Secondary Cast' *Dee Bradley Baker - Big Chill, Humungousaur, Jetray, Swampfire *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson 'Minor Cast' *Adam Wylie - Pierce *Alexander Polinsky - Argit, Jarett (ep39) *Ashley Johnson - Alien Child (ep36), Cicely (ep39), Mom Alien (ep36), Mr. Smoothy Girl (ep42), Tennis Player (ep7) *Barbara Bain - Verdona (ep8) *Beth Littleford - Sandra Tennyson (ep20) *Brian George - Alien#3 (ep30), Mayor Coleman (ep30) *Clancy Brown - Dragon (ep11), Pilot (ep11) *Corey Padnos - Cooper Daniels *Dave Fennoy - Tetrax (ep42) *David McCallum - Paradox *Dee Bradley Baker - Alien Mom (ep24), Amalgamation Robot (ep38), Another Man (ep34), Bandaged Warrior (ep13), Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Commander Sangfroid (ep39), Cop#1 (ep17), DNAlien (ep1), DNAlien (ep25), DNAlien#1 (ep14), DNAlien#1 (ep18), DNAlien#1 (ep22), DNAlien#1 (ep24), DNAlien#2 (ep14), DNAlien#3 (ep14), Dasypodidae (ep15), Decka (ep30), Diamondhead, Dirt Farmer (ep21), Dravek (ep15), Driver (ep17), Driver (ep19), Echo Echo, Fleeing DNAlien (ep12), Goop, Hideous Monster (ep24), HighBreed (ep23), HighBreed Baliff (ep32), Hugo (ep10), Human Cannon Bolt (ep25), Knight (ep11), Knight Leader, Last Alien (ep30), Lodestar, Moley (ep36), Mr. Smoothy (ep35), Officer Wells (ep3), Pickaxe Alien (ep4), Policeman#1 (ep27), Psyphon, Pyroxovore#1 (ep29), Rock Monster#1 (ep41), Seven Seven (ep13), Spidermonkey, Ssserpent (ep27), Tiffin (ep39), Upchuck, Waybig, Xenocite (ep22), Zaw-Veenull (ep39) *Diane Delano - DNAlien#1 (ep6), Edna (ep6) *Diane Michelle - Cosmic Mom (ep38) *Diedrich Bader - Lu (ep23), Simian (ep23) *Don McManus - Carl Tennyson (ep20) *Dwight Schultz - D'Void (Dr. Animo; ep21), Null Guardian (ep21) *George Newbern - Frank (ep8) *Greg Cipes - DNAlien#5 (ep22), Forever Knight#4, Happy Alien (ep30), Kid (ep35), Kid#1 (ep33), Rubber Suit Alien (ep19), Teenager (ep17) *Greg Ellis - Forever Knight#1 (ep16), Forever Knight#2 (ep16), Jailer (ep16), Squire (ep11) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Connor (ep11) *Ioan Gruffudd - Devin Levin (ep44), Robot Guard (ep44) *J.K. Simmons - Magister Glihil (ep14) *James Arnold Taylor - Attendant 1 (ep13), Raff (ep13) *James Remar - Goop (ep40), Security Alien#1 (ep36), Vilgax *Jeff Glen Bennett - Alien Dad (ep24), Azmuth, DNAlien#2 (ep24), Forever Knight#1, Ghostfreak (ep36), Kraab (ep45), Magister Labrid, Policeman (ep45), Security Alien#2 (ep36), Ultimo (ep27) *John DiMaggio - Computer Voice (ep43), Judge Domstol (ep32), Octogon Vreedle, Ragnarok (ep44), Rath, Vulkanus, Worker (ep29) *Juliet Landau - Energy Verdona (ep8), Helen, Natalie (ep8), Tini (ep27) *Kamali Minter - Trina (ep5), Zombie Girls (ep5) *Kari Wahlgren - Caroline (ep35), Charmcaster *Kevin Conroy - Bellicus (ep13), Warrior 2 (ep13) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Beefy Trucker (ep18), Big Ship, DNAlien (ep20), DNAlien#2 (ep18), DNAlien#3 (eps25-26), Emperor Milleous (ep13), Forever Knight#2, Guard (ep2), Guard#1 (ep18), HighBreed (ep20), HighBreed Commander, Knight#1 (ep19), Sheriff Mason (ep3), Sir Morton (ep19), TV Narrator (ep19), Warrior 1 (ep13) *Khary Payton - Hex (ep41), Manny, TV Announcer (ep27) *Kim Mai Guest - Lucy (ep5), Zombie Girls (ep5) *Matt Levin - Cash Murray (ep9) *Michael York - Patrick (ep11) *Pamela Adlon - Kevin's Mom (ep44) *Paul Eiding - Alien Serf (ep21), Bunker HighBreed (ep34), Chair Alien (ep30), DNAlien (ep1), DNAlien (ep26), DNAlien#3 (ep22), DNAlien#4 (ep22), HighBreed (ep14), Ishyama (ep45), Lukik (ep27), Moe (ep6), Mouldywarp (ep29), New Alien (ep30), Truck Driver (ep5) *Powers Boothe - Sunder (ep33) *Richard McGonagle - Colonel (ep34), DNAlien (ep3), DNAlien#2 (ep6), DNAlien Interrogator (ep6), Desk Sergeant (ep22), Forever Knight#5, General Groff (ep10), Guard#2 (ep18), HighBreed, HighBreed#1 (ep22), HighBreed Rainrassig (ep26), HighBreed Supreme Commander (ep26), New Cop (ep22), Officer (ep3), Reiney (ep34), Sensei (ep1), Sheriff (ep18) *Rob Paulsen - Alien Pilot (ep7), Baz-el (ep32), Cotton Candy Vendor (ep7), Patrolman (ep7), Rhomboid Vreedle *Robert David Hall - Counterman (ep16), Forever Knight#3 (ep16), HighBreed Guard (eps25-26) *Scott Menville - JT (ep9) *Tara Strong - Attea (ep13) *Tim Curry - Dr. Chadwick (ep19), Knight#2 (ep19) *Vicki Lewis - Serena (ep13) *Vyvan Pham - Ingenue (ep19), Julie Yamamoto, Kid 2 (ep33), Myaxx (ep45), Probity (ep31), Sandra Tennyson (ep1), Ship, Waitress (ep17) *Wallace Langham - DNAlien#2 (ep22), Tyler (ep22) *Wil Wheaton - Mike Morningstar/Darkstar *Will Friedle - Ken (ep6), Shem (ep6) *Yuri Lowenthal - Albedo Ben (ep16), Alien#2 (ep30), Brad (ep19), Captive#1 (ep41), DNAlien#3 (ep24), Driver (ep22), Forever Knight#3, JT (ep1), Kenko (ep45), Negative Ben, Omnitrix, Orb (ep30), Patrolman (ep29), Radio Announcer (ep31), Truck Driver (ep7) *Zeno Robinson - Alan Albright/Heatblast Category:Cartoons Category:2008 Cartoons